


Learning a language

by intolaurel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, I'm open to suggestions, So I started writing again you guys, also sorry for the title but I couldn't think of a better one, or rather one that doesn't completely suck, please don't expect to much of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intolaurel/pseuds/intolaurel
Summary: Filli gets annoyingly curious and burned for it





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short drabble that's loosely based of [this imagine](http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/150496020323/imagine-not-speaking-english-as-your-native) from imaginexhobbit. It's been a while since I've written anything so I don't know if it's any good. Please let me know what you think of it!
> 
> Also: the "readers" mother tongue is Dutch, and Westron is (or at least, I think it is) the main language in Middle earth (please correct me on this if I'm wrong).

“How’d the hunt go?” Bomber asks from his place near the fire the second he sees you walking through the tree line into the clearing.

“Good, very good actually, we caught a… a…” you start to stutter as your brain is trying to find the correct translation for the word ‘hert’. “Dear!” you practically shout when you remember the English term for the animal that Filli shot just 15 minutes ago. 

“Why are you shouting?” Killi asks grumpily as he walks past you whilst carrying half of the stag with him. He’s probably still angry that he lost the bet with his brother about who was going to be the one to shoot the meat for tonights stew.

“Yeah, and why were you stuttering? You never stutter.” Asks Filli directly after his brother is finished. 

“First I couldn’t find the right word, and than I was happy when I could.” you answer to the both of them.

“You know, not being able to come up with words is a sign of brain damage. Are you sure that you didn’t sustain any head injuries during our run in with the trolls?” Balin asks with concern written all over his face.

“No, I’m fine.” you assure him. You can see that he doesn’t believe you, so you give him a short explanation that will hopefully keep the dwarfs, and the hobbit, from asking more questions. “I’m tired, you see, and when I’m tired I find it difficult to find the right translation for the words that I want to use in a sentence .” 

You sit down on a log near the fire hoping that this would be the last you hear about the subject, but it isn’t.

“What do you mean translation?” Fills asks immediately after you’re finished. “Do you speak a second language?” 

He bounces down next to you and starts to stare at you intensively. You know after traveling with them for a few months that he’ll continue to do so until you’ve answered his question. 

“Yeah, I do” is say, but Filli keeps staring at you.

“Well, go on,” he says after a while, “Where’d you learn it? And when?”

“Well, I’ve sort of always been able to speak another language.” You say after thinking about your answer for a bit. “It’s my mother tongue, It’s Westron that I had to learn how to speak actually. I’ve learned that about five years ago.” 

“That’s weird.” You hear Filli mumble to himself beside you and it peaks your curiosity.

“Why would that be weird?” You fire back at him. He’s been asking annoying questions ever since you joined Thorin’s company and you’ve grown more than sick of them.

“Because we never knew that you spoke a second language, let alone that it was the one you’re using to communicate with us.” He answers. 

“Yeah, its kind of impressive really.” Kill adds. “Especially because you don’t have an accent or anything.”

You chuckle. “I practiced hard to get rid of it.” 

It’s quit around the camp for a few minutes whilst Bomber and Dori are busy preparing the dear until Filli suddenly start to trompet in your ear. 

“You should teach us your language!” he shouts.

“Who, why…?” you ask him, still half in shock because of his sudden outburst.

“Because that’s awesome.” He simply replies. 

When you just keep silent for a while, Filli pokes you with his elbow. 

“Well, come on,” He says “Teach us something.” 

“Okay, okay.” You say. You know that Filli isn’t going to stop until you’ve put him in his place. “But you gotta let met think about how to start for a bit, okay?”

“Just start with a really frequent used word!” Filli shouts impatiently. 

“All right.” And than a brilliant idea hits you.

“So what about a few words that people use to describe other people?” you ask him.

“Sure!” he says.

“Well, some frequently used ones are ‘mooi’, ‘lang’ en ‘irritant’.” You decide.

“What do they mean?” Filli asks. 

“The first one means 'pretty', and the second one means 'tall'."

"And the third one?"

"The third one is the only one that describes you, 'annoying'."

"Oh" Filli sighs whilst the rest of the company bursts out laughing.


End file.
